Candy Kisses
by Black Foxx15
Summary: Summary:Chazz steals Jadens candy. This is my first story. yaoi. JadenXChazz


Candy Kisses

BY Blackfoxx15

A/N: This is my first story so tell me what can I do to improve this story and I hope you enjoy my story……this is a one shot , Yaoi- JadenXChazz

Also…….I do not own Yu-GI-OH GX!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal P.O.V

After the whole society of light thing and Genex Tournament, it was nice to get a relax day. Today, the gang was sitting in Chazz's suite watching T.V, while debating on what to watch. "There's a surfing special on E.S.P.N right now!" Atticus stated as he was looking for the channel, "That girl is hot!"

Alexis stared at him, "Atticus if you want to stare at girls go outside." She yanked the remote from him, "Besides, Unwrapped is showing an episode on how they make chocolate."

Alexis and Atticus started arguing, the argument somehow went from T.V shows to Atticus trying to set up his little sister on a blind date with some random guy. While that went on, Blair snagged the remote, "How about a movie." She set it on the On Demand page.

"Sounds good but nothing scary." Syrus said shyly.

Hassleberry looked at the T.V, "How about some action."

Syrus responded quickly, "NO! It might have killing in it and then it wouldn't be right to show Blair."

"Yeah, sure solider, your just saying that cause you don't wanna see it." Soon Hassleberry and Syrus got into a heated discussion and Blair wound up in it.

Meanwhile all of this, Jaden was sitting there eating jolly ranchers. Chazz came by and sat next to him, "Hey Slacker."

Jaden scooted closer to him, they've been together since Chazz came back from North Academy but they never told the others, unsure of what the others might say, "Hey Chazz, What's up!"

"Slacker, is that the last piece of candy?" Chazz asked, eyeing the unwrapped cherry jolly rancher that was centimeters away from Jaden's mouth.

"Yeah, but you can't have it." Jaden replied quickly.

"Why, you know if The Chazz wants it he's gonna get it one way or another." Chazz started to give him that look that Jaden didn't want to see right now.

Jaden looked at the candy, then back at Chazz, then back to the candy. Jaden pushed the candy into his mouth, "HA! Now you can't even get to it!" Jaden said proudly like he did the right thing, the taller bay glared at him.

Chazz licked his lips, "Fine, we can do this the hard way." He grabbed Jaden and pressed his lips up against the dumbfounded boy and started to force an open-mouthed kiss on the brunette, no one even noticed the two kissing. After about Two minutes of that Chazz pulled away, gave a sexy smirk and took off towards the door.

Jaden sat there confused, "Where you going Chazz" Jaden asked, still confused.

Chazz turned his head towards Jaden and said in a normal tone, "I got what I wanted already." With that said he opened the door and took off.

After about five minutes the gang had found a movie they all wanted to see, Jaden was sitting in front of the T.V still confused, but he decided to finish off his jolly rancher before he did anything else. He used his tongue to grad the candy but he couldn't find it. A light finally went off, "Hey! Chazz took my candy!" Jaden said loudly. Everyone stared at Jaden like he was crazy. Jaden bolted to the door and when he opened the door, he saw Chazz glaring at him with a 'took you long enough' look. Jaden didn't think much of it but he only said one thing, "Chazz give me back my candy!"

In a challenging tone Chazz said, "You want it come and get it."

Jaden went right up to Chazz and pressed his lips up against the other boys lips and forgot about the world around him. Everyone inside was beginning to wonder where Jaden went and so they went to go make sure he was ok. The second they opened the door, right there, they saw the two boys making out against the tree. Alexis and Blair stood there, shocked; they couldn't believe the guy they loved was…….gay! The others just stood there kinda shocked, they kind of expected it but they weren't ones to judge.

Chazz pulled away and looked at Jaden, "You know the candy was long gone before you came out, right?"

Jaden just glared at him with a semi-clueless look, "Yeah, but you still taste like the candy." With that said Jaden pulled Chazz in for another kiss. The others decided they could ask questions later so they went inside and debated over the next movie to watch.


End file.
